


(fanart) Arthur and Eames

by fuluoliang



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuluoliang/pseuds/fuluoliang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Inception fanart inspired by and posted to cherrybina's A/E fluffmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(fanart) Arthur and Eames

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the reference pic : http://i39.tinypic.com/10zpao2.jpg


End file.
